The present invention relates generally to quick draw mechanisms used in figure toys and, more particularly, to a quick draw mechanism for a figure toy having a stationary cam member mounted at the shoulder of the figure which releases a pivotable member releasably held within a hollow arm of the figure.
In the past, a variety of figure toys with articulated appendages have been manufactured. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,075 and 3,978,611 disclose figure toys which provide quick draw play action. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,003,158 and 3,699,713 describe figures with articulated arms which move up and down when a bottom is pushed. A telescoping arm for a toy figure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,295. Finally, a shoulder assembly for a figure toy is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,099 which is used to simulate the raising of a shoulder such as occurs during a shrug or a wave.
None of the above patents discloses a quick draw mechanism which uses a stationary cam member mounted at the shoulder of a figure toy which, upon actuation of a button, releases a pivotable member releasably held inside a hollow arm of the figure. Accordingly, there is a need in the toy manufacturing arts for such a mechanism.